A Simple Game
by Tigressa101
Summary: What's the harm of simple game? Well, if only the Autobots knew who Arcee is playing with. Hinted Megatron/Arcee.
1. Hide and Go Seek

Arcee quickly sped up as the dark woods creaked hungrily towards her. She wasn't afraid of them, but she did fear the one who was causing their attraction to her.

The more she ran, the louder the noise grew. It was like the movie Halloween but the outdoor version where the killer wasn't navigating through a house. He had the ability to move freely among the acres without being spotted.

Arcee reached a broken tree that covered a small trench. 'Stay out here or make him work for his prize?' She thought as the sound went over her, but it froze a hundred feet past her like it had lost her.

'Perfect!' She grinned as she slipped through the tree into the pit. The silence seemed unbearable after a while; did he know where she was?

Suddenly, two clawed hands demolished the tree above her and went over her mouth and wrapped around her waist like snakes coiling around their prey. She felt herself being lifted until she was flat against a broad chest.

She glanced up to see an upside down Megatron staring down at her with a toothy smirk.

"So tell me, is this how you play 'hide and go seek' because that seemed quite easy," the warlord chuckled.

Arcee stopped struggling and replied as he removed his hand, "Not really, you were suppose to count to twenty not ten, you bastard. How did you find me that fast?"

Megatron gave an innocent expression towards her, "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps I took a tip from Knockout and used a tracker for Energon?"

"You son of a…that's called cheating!"

"I'm a Decepticon, Sweetspark, I always cheat at games," he purred maliciously.

Arcee growled as his grip loosened only to hold her bridal style. She was never fond of any mech holding her like that, but she also hated when Megatron tried to play with her when she went out on missions. The grey mech seemed to always watch for Autobot energy signatures and loved to bother her.

The first time he did follow her, she was scared to death and tried to contact her team only to find herself playing tag with the big guy. As her lone missions and his visits grew more frequent, she soon didn't mind his presence despite his knack for making her chase after him after he did something uncalled for.

Now, she expected him to be by her side when she checked Energon deposits and unknown signatures; it was like having a giant dog trailing her. Luckily, her fellow Autobots couldn't see Megatron's signal so he was invisible to them.

As Megatron carried the femme to the detected Energon mine she was meant to locate and was chased away from by her captor, she felt protected and comfortable in his arms.

Arcee didn't know how to feel about him in general but it felt good to have someone like you, maybe even love you. No, she couldn't think about that. What were the chances someone like Megatron would fall for her?

She was shaken from her thoughts as the warmonger placed her back on the ground but kept his servo on her back. She peered up at him again and was rewarded with a mischievous grin.

The femme couldn't help but smile back as they both entered the cave.


	2. Tag, You're Mine

Megatron wiggled his shoulders like a cat getting ready to pounce among the tall trees that surrounded the green meadow. He spotted something blue near the rocks on the grassy field, and his eyes narrowed as a grin formed across his face.

To the Vehicons, he looked and even moved like a predatory cat despite having no tail for balance. Hell, he even adopted the move-on-all-fours tactic the animals used for tracking. The fact in general seemed to scare a few, for they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his brutal charge and speed, not to mention having to turn around to see a gigantic mech posed terrifyingly.

This game was another simple one…well almost. From what he learned, all you have to do is tap the person on the back or arm and run away from said person as fast as you can. It was similar to hide and seek but it involved more physical contact.

Silently, he stalked through the grass towards the immobile blue object and let a playful growl escape from his vocal processor. He was a hunter at spark and games like these put his younger, deadlier persona to the test to see if he still could keep up. That was one of the things his crew and the Autobots feared the most.

The warlord crept onto the cluster of smooth boulders quickly without a sound, but when he reached the peaks, his blue target was not his playmate. Rather, it was a dummy made from old parts that were dyed a similar color.

He gave the dummy an expression of confusion until he felt something push him off the stones. His claws scratched at the rock as he fell, desperately trying to pull himself back up but eventually gave in to gravity's unbeatable force. He landed on his aft with an "oomph" sounding immediately after. He snarled at the force that dared to do challenge him like that and saw only Arcee, cackling like a lunatic while hitting the sarsens with her fists.

Megatron said a few Cybertronian curse words before leaping back up and grabbing the femme's wrist. Instead of fighting the gravitational pull a second time, he let himself slide down but brought the giggling girl with him.

Arcee was surprised at his actions and tried to run away by crawling on all fours. As she tried to get up to her normal bipedal stance, the warmonger's servo quickly took her ankle and dragged her back until she was positioned on his lap.

"Megatron, no! Come on!" She struggled again in his grasp but finally halted her fighting. She knew she wasn't going to win, and it took her two times as long to catch him do to his hiding skills he learned. She could literally be right by him and not see him because his armor either blended with the environment or he stealthily maneuvered around her.

Like before, the games were a constant thing during his visits while she was on a mission. What she began to notice, however, was that Megatron had a knack for nuzzling her right after his turn on whatever game they were playing. It was like a victory reward for him, and sometimes he took it a little too far for personal boundaries.

She wondered why he does what he does every time. It was like he was obsessed with her and wanted other mechs to know she belonged to him. The feeling from this was usually a mixture of fear, curiosity, pleasure, and greed with the first and third being the most common of the four. Was it bad to feel that way after every round? She did not know, but she never said she didn't want it to stop either.

* * *

**AN: Since you've bugged me to make another chapter, I finally did but I'm not doing another one!**


End file.
